Mi Mundo Color de Rosa (CANCELADO)
by Ozzy Forer 92
Summary: Para Takashi, su vida no era fácil, su mejor amigo tenía un noviazgo con su amor de la infancia, su círculo social se limitaba a la nada y su suerte como persona era miserable. Sin embargo, para una persona simplona como Takashi, su mundo puede llegar a cambiar de muchas maneras e incluso tornarse de color rosa… literalmente. CANCELADO, PRÓXIMAMENTE REBOOT CON NUEVA TEMÁTICA.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Mi Mundo color de Rosa…**

 **Summary: Para Takashi, su vida no era fácil… su mejor amigo tenía un noviazgo con su amor de la infancia, su círculo social se limitaba a la nada y su suerte como persona era pésima. Sin embargo, para una persona miserable y simplona como Takashi, su mundo puede llegar a cambiar de muchas maneras e incluso tornarse de color rosa… literalmente, puesto que ella se volverá su mundo. (No Zombies/ SHORT-FIC)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, la historia es fruto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 ***MI MISERABLE SUERTE HASTA AHORA***

 **CIUDAD DE TOKONOSU**

La ciudad de Tokonosu se caracteriza por ser un centro urbano de muchas magnitudes, de las cuales se destaca el hecho de tener su propio aeropuerto en una pequeña isla no tan lejos de la mencionada civilización. Además, posee buenos ingresos de las labores cotidianos del sector productor y mercantil, sin mencionar de las colaboraciones de renombrados políticos en la mencionada metrópolis.

Cabe mencionar, que pese a lo mencionado, Tokonosu se distingue por poseer ese ambiente simple y ligero no solamente en la ciudad sino también en el gentilicio que habita en la ciudad.

Tokonosu, al ser una ciudad de moderadas magnitudes en general, se destaca de una notable variedad de centros educativos, desde la escuela básica hasta la profesional.

Es por ello, que nos ubicamos en la Academia Fujimi la cual imparte la educación media superior. Fujimi ofrece buena variedad de centros de aprendizaje, desde edificios de 3 pisos repletos de aulas de clases, hasta muchas canchas de diversos deportes…como Fútbol, Beisbol, Tenis, Vóleibol, Básquetbol de sala, Atletismo, piscinas para las clases de Natación…etc.

Por otra parte, el ámbito estudiantil es muy variado, vasto y colorido…lo hay de todo, los estudiantes que asisten en Fujimi son tan coloridos en personalidad, que incluso los confundirías con miembros del circo. Están los tranquilos y aplicados a sus deberes como también los rebeldes y desadaptados que solo van a la escuela a *calentar la silla*.

Los grupos sociales que asisten a las escuela poseen una buen porcentaje de presencia en dicho recinto educativo, como siempre… los más destacados son los *populares*, los cuales se representan como los chicos y chicas más atractivos en cuestión del físico y con personalidades muy sociables, aunque también forman parte de este pequeño grupo los hijos adinerados de familia con complejo de realeza.

Posteriormente en segundo plano, después de los populares se encuentran los *atletas*, representados principalmente por los miembros de los clubes deportivos, pero al parecer el alumnado de la academia Fujimi ya había determinado que los presidentes de cada club deportivo al poseer carisma, sencillez y liderazgo en su forma de ser, han llegado a despertar admiración en toda la escuela por lo cual, los presidentes de clubes ya son considerados *populares*.

Dicha mención de presidentes de clubes, los más reconocidos son el presidente del club Karate, la presidenta del club de Boujutsu y la presidenta del club de Kendo.

Posteriormente, el grupo de los inteligentes o *Nerds* son aquellos que de cierta manera pese a que son reconocibles, no son aceptados de en el círculo social de la escuela por el simple hecho de que son antisociales, amargados y algo desagradables por sus obsesiones que sienten hacia un tema en específico y poco ortodoxos a la sociedad.

Y finalmente, aquellos que no pertenecen a ninguno de estos 3 grupos, se podían llamar los *olvidados*, los que ni siquiera destacan en ningún ámbito, ya sea social, deportivo o incluso en lo intelectual. Lo curioso de estos *olvidados* es que ni siquiera existía o se tenía conocimiento alguno de ellos, porque apenas se creó el grupo en ese reciente instante, el miembro fundador así como también el único de su especie era un joven completamente despreocupado de la vida, un joven que si bien la vida le valía una mierda, no le interesaba destacar en algún aspecto de la escuela. Él ya tenía suficiente con lo que le había ocurrido hasta en ese momento con su corta vida, esto se resumía en dos simples razones…el que era su mejor amigo en la escuela media y su amor platónico de la infancia.

¿Pero de qué manera le afecta estas personas?, simple…eran novios.

"No es maravilloso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya ha pasado un año"―se preguntaba mentalmente este chico. El adolescente de cabellos castaños alborotados, ojos del mismo color, piel algo bronceada de una estatura de 175 cm y con 17 años de edad se hallaba apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras de emergencia con vista a la entrada de la academia Fujimi. Este*olvidado* se llamaba Takashi Komuro.

Takashi estando en segundo año en Fujimi, es cuando precisamente a una semana de haber iniciado las clases de ese ciclo escolar comenzaba a reflexionar y a recordar cómo es que llegó a esa situación si es que le podía denominar a su caso.

 **FLASHBACK**

Komuro había iniciado el primer año en Fujimi con su amigo Hisashi Igou y en ese momento, ninguno de los dos destacaba de alguna manera. Takashi se había inscrito a esa escuela solamente para seguirle los pasos a su amor de la infancia que en ese momento cursaba el segundo año. Cuando se encontró con ella fue la alegría que él esperaba con ansiedad, puesto que la chica que se llamaba Rei Miyamoto lo recibió con un caluroso abrazo y una que otra sonrisa amistosa. En su determinado momento se pusieron a hablar de sus días de la infancia, aquellas travesuras y claro, de aquella inocente promesa acerca de casarse.

Al mencionar aquello, Takashi y Rei se sonrojaron al instante de igual manera aunque fue por mera pena a las locuras que se decían de niños, Takashi no negó que era una inocente promesa que bien se podía pasar por alto y Rei aceptó lo dicho por Takashi. Lo cierto es que era una mentira que Rei ignoraba, Takashi aún tenía presente dicha promesa en su mente, él realmente quería estar con aquella hermosa chica de cabellos castaños de tono suave. Si lo último que se llegaba a acordar de ella fue la imagen de una niña y ahora después de haber esperado muchos años para volver a encontrarse con una hermosa chica de sensuales curvas, hacía que la deseara aún más. Cuando finalmente cuando iba a dar inicio a la ceremonia de inicio de clases, todos se reunieron en la gran sala del gimnasio, que era ocupado para ese tipo de eventos, Takashi y Rei se tuvieron que despedir puesto que se tenían que reunir con sus grupos correspondientes.

Como se esperaba de cualquier ceremonia de ese tipo, fue aburrido en toda la extensión de la palabra, Takashi solo esperaba encontrarse con Rei una vez más ya que tenía en mente cambiar aquella perspectiva que le había dicho de su promesa y así lentamente abrirse paso a su corazón…muy cursi se escuchaba pero es lo que pensaba.

Takashi que se encontraba dentro de su grupo, se había encontrado con Hisashi que eventualmente le comentó de sus deseos de ingresar al club de Karate para expandir sus ya experimentadas habilidades de la disciplina marcial. Takashi poco le importó puesto que él no tenía interés alguno hacia los clubs de la escuela. Hisahi Igou de complexión delgada y algo desarrollada por la disciplina que ha seguido desde la escuela básica, tenía como objetivo el poder destacar y ganarse un buen lugar en el club de Karate.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, el alumnado se marchó a sus respectivas aulas, en el receso Takashi y Rei se volvieron a reencontrar. Pero Takashi no contaba que Hisashi se colara al pequeño encuentro.

Takashi se mostró algo molesto, y es debido a que pudo percibir una pequeña aura de inconformidad en su ser.

Cuando Takashi le presentó a Rei su amigo de cabellos grisáceos, sintió que era apartado y que se sentía de sobra entre ellos.

"Hola, me llamo Hisahi Igou…un placer conocerte"―mencionó con una feliz sonrisa el joven.

"Soy Rei Miyamoto de segundo año, el gusto es mío"― correspondía con el mismo sentimiento.

Antes esos diálogos de ese par, Takashi juró ver un brillo algo inusual en los ojos de ambos…algo que Rei no hacía con él y algo que jamás había visto en Hisashi hasta ahora.

Esto se volvería en algo muy problemático más adelante y así lo fue… vaya que lo fue.

" **INTO THE DUST" – MAZZY STARR** **(INICIO).**

El ciclo escolar de su primer semestre pasó muy rápido, después de esa reunión con Hisashi, Rei llegaba a desarrollar aún más interés por el amigo de Komuro. Takashi intentaba de todo por llamar su atención más sin embargo, solo hacía que la chica preguntara aún más por Hisashi…

Las reuniones con ella se hicieron un poco más incomodas puesto que Takashi no soportaba que Rei hablara o preguntara mucho de Hisashi. Cosas como: "¿Qué hace Hisashi ahora?, Supiste que Hisashi ganó el torneo de Karate, Él es genial, a Hisashi lo nombrarán presidente del Club de Karate y yo que soy presidenta del club de Boujutsu representaremos a la escuela en los Torneos Nacionales…no es genial".

Posteriormente, Takashi fue dejando en paz a Rei, puesto que ella se volvía cada día más cercana a Hisashi…pronto su pequeño anhelo quedó en el olvido, y así lo fue en aquel día.

En aquel festival deportivo, se hizo llamado a los más destacados de cada club para representar a Fujimi en las nacionales de las competiciones. Todos los presidentes y miembros más conocidos de cada club dieron paso al frente y se postraron en el estrado donde eran el foco de atención…todos eran recibidos con aplausos y gritos de apoyo. Takashi que se encontraba hasta el fondo de dicha ceremonia y observaba con cierto recelo a los dos que claramente no se despegaban los ojos.

Estaba enojado, frustrado…por su débil voluntad jamás llego a conseguir su meta y la razón por la que se encontraba en Fujimi. Y como si ya su miserable suerte fuera pésima…"eso" ocurrió de improvisto.

Hisashi tomó el micrófono para agradecer la dicha de ser representativo de la escuela, el habló por todos y repartió muchos halagos hacia cada club. De cierta manera, despertaba admiración de todo el alumnado presente y el cuerpo docente que se sentían orgullosos por el joven presidente del club de Karate.

"Antes de terminar, quiero agradecer de una manera muy especial a aquella persona que me apoyó y me alentó a continuar a ser un digno estudiante y miembro de mi club de la que ahora presido, muchachos denle un aplauso a Rei Miyamoto…la presidenta del club de Boujutsu"― dijo cálidamente Hisashi Igou.

Todos hicieron caso a lo mencionado por el de cabellos grisáceos y aplaudieron en el acto, ganando un sonrojo de pena por parte de Miyamoto.

"Y es por eso que ante todos los presentes e incluso le pido a los profesores que ignoren esta pequeña falta de moral que haré frente a todos"― al decir eso, todos en general se extrañaron por lo que iba a suceder.

Hisashi alzó la mano y observó a los ojos a Rei, como queriéndole indicar a que se postrará a su lado. Miyamoto extrañada y sonrojada aceptó el gesto y tomó la mano de Hisashi para estar a su lado a la vista de todos los presentes.

"Rei"― dijo Hisashi mirándola a los ojos.

Ante el llamado, Rei observó a los ojos de Igou…y hubo alrededor de 5 segundos de silencio.

Todos iban a comenzar a hablar puesto que se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el recinto… y fue ahí que Hisashi terminó la oración.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"― Hisashi sonrojado y feliz.

Todos los presentes gritaron incrédulos. Cada quien tenía su criterio al momento, las chicas gritaban como locas por la emoción, los chicos gritaban cosas como "eres el puto amo", y los profesores algo perturbados pero de igual manera compartían parcialmente la emoción.

"Si"― fue lo único que respondió la chica, y sin que Hisashi contemplara la remota posibilidad, Rei lo besó enfrente de todos…ganando cualquier tipo de reacción, gritos, aplausos o alguna que otra reprimenda del organizador del evento.

Pero poco les importo al dúo que ahora eran pareja…siguieron besándose como queriendo expresar lo que se habían guardado muy celosamente en su corazón.

Lejos de los enamorados, Takashi que estaba hasta el fondo del público, mantenía los ojos abiertos y no daba crédito. Sinceramente el no esperaba que tal momento se diera tan rápido, y eso es algo que no podía creer, había perdido en cualquiera de los ámbitos que esperaba hacer…

El chico se retiró silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero eso era fácil puesto que la atención era prestada para la pareja que aún se seguían besando.

" **INTO THE DUST" – MAZZY STARR** **(FIN).**

Ese día era el final del semestre, en las vacaciones no supo de ellos y ni falta que le hacía. El chico se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, hacía caso omiso al llamado de sus padres y simplemente se aisló de la sociedad misma. Sin que se diera cuenta, había desarrollado un cierto complejo de inferioridad y su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Cuando se acabaron las vacaciones y regresó a la escuela, nadie sabía de él, algunas veces se tropezaba con alguien y simplemente la persona involucrada ni se fijaba en él, como si no existiera…

Y de igual manera fue por toda la semana… hasta ahora.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Takashi después de escaparse de una clase, solo se dedicó a observar la entrada de la escuela, no había novedades, a excepción de una persona que al parecer era abogado y solicitaba ingresar a la escuela, al momento fue atendido por Kyoko Hasashi-sensei, que además era asesora en el club de Ping-Pong, y por Teshima-sensei, quien ejercía sus servicios como el maestro de Educación Física.

Después de aquello no había mucho que ver, solo el fresco panorama de la primavera. Cansado de ello simplemente decidió irse de la escuela por este día, en los pasillos de la escuela no dejaban de hablar del amor que se tenían Hisashi y Rei, y de otras mierdas que no le interesaba. Y además, al parecer ni se darían cuenta de ello, porque aunque asista a clases…por alguna extraña razón al profesor siempre se olvidaba de pasar su nombre a la lista de asistencia, y algunos hasta dicen que es el nuevo, porque nadie sabe de él.

En el trayecto a la salida de la escuela, Takashi sintió una pequeña molestia en su cabeza… era un pétalo de la famosa flor de cerezo. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el panorama de la primavera era completamente rosa. Había muchos árboles de cerezo a su alrededor, Takashi solo se quedó observado a los arboles por un tiempo y luego fijo su vista al pétalo, sin que lo pudiera evitar la suave brisa del aire se llevó al dichoso pétalo y con ello muchos otros pétalos circularon a su alrededor como si fuera de esos pequeños torbellinos que se forman cuando abunda mucho el factor ventoso en los días de primavera.

Una vez terminado aquel suceso, Takashi se fue de la escuela…al parecer le llegó parecer agradable aquel suceso, sus abuelos le habían dicho que cosas así suceden cuando se dará un cambio muy prometedor para la vida de una persona que lo necesite y que es un aviso de una buena vibra y suerte…

"Cómo si me creyera los cuentos para niños, yo creo que mis abuelos exageran en algo común que sucede en los días de primavera"― Takashi mencionó en un tono pesimista.

Fue así como Takashi Komuro se fue perdiendo de la vista de la escuela y finalmente se había ido a su casa.

 **ENDING**

 **"CALL ME, CALL ME"**

 **STEVE CONTE**

 **COWBOY BEBOP**

 **POST- CREDITS**

 **NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

"Jefe, me avisan que el avión de su hija acaba de llegar, ¿quiere vayamos a recogerla?"― mencionó un hombre de aspecto rígido denotando su formación militar.

"No es necesario Yoshioka, Yuriko y yo iremos personalmente a recogerla así que cuento contigo con la seguridad de la casa"― mencionaba un hombre de extrema disciplina física y de aura intimidatoria.

"Souichiro-san, hay que irnos rápido puesto que ya sabes cómo se pone Saya-chan con la impuntualidad"― dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras y excelente figura física.

El mencionado se subió a la limosina con su esposa con dirección al aeropuerto para recibir a su hija que regresaba de Inglaterra.

* * *

 **Jajaja, "Post-credits" si que me la proyecté...ni que fuera película...LOL.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, y este fic será TakashixSaya, no estará ambientada la pandemia zombie y será un fic corto...como de 5 o 10 capítulos... solo puedo decir, mi otro fic lo publicaré en enero, de cualquier manera los tendré informado en mi facebook...**

 **De igual manera, subo a mi facebook, las canciones que utilicé, para los que tengan el gusto de saber que canción escuchaba para apoyarme a escribir el fic...pero como siempre recalco...es una invitación para los que quieran.**

 **Les deseo a todos felices fiestas y feliz Navidad, que la pasen bonito en estos últimos días del año.**

 **SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ.**


	2. CAP 1: EL REGRESO DE SAYA TAKAGI

**Mi Mundo color de Rosa…**

 **Summary: Para Takashi, su vida no era fácil… su mejor amigo tenía un noviazgo con su amor de la infancia, su círculo social se limitaba a la nada y su suerte como persona era pésima. Sin embargo, para una persona miserable y simplona como Takashi, su mundo puede llegar a cambiar de muchas maneras e incluso tornarse de color rosa… literalmente, puesto que ella se volverá su mundo. (No Zombies/ SHORT-FIC)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de los hermanos Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato, la historia es fruto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: "EL REGRESO DE SAYA TAKAGI"

 ***AEROPUERTO***

Se podía observar al matrimonio Takagi en el área de espera, junto a ellos había una multitud moderada que guardaban sus distancias de la mencionada pareja. Eso se debía a tres motivos muy llamativos:

Una era que el hombre de estatura alta y complexión física muy destacada y fornida tenía una mirada de monstruo que asustaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo, otra era a que las mujeres que iban acompañadas ya sea de su novio o esposo alejaban lo más que podían a sus enamorados, puesto que se sentían muy celosas de la impresionante y sensual figura de la bella mujer de cabellos morados, y por último y no por ello menos importante, es que la pareja estaba custodiada por una importante cantidad de agentes que pertenecían al servicio de protección VIP, al parecer el operativo llamaba bastante la atención puesto que las personas que ingresaban al aeropuerto, lo primero que veían era muchas personas de traje negro con corbata del mismo color, con lentes oscuros y con dispositivos de comunicación que tenían puestos en una de sus orejas.

En ese momento, las puertas de *llegadas* se abrieron y dieron paso a una vasta cantidad de gente; por el hecho de que el avión era un Boeing 747 de la aerolínea *British Airways*, estaba más que de sobra el decir porqué había mucha gente de ese vuelo, desde extranjeros hasta el gentilicio japonés que venía de regreso a casa.

El cuerpo de seguridad de los Takagi ejerció su labor acortando el paso de los transeúntes para que pudieran ser vistos por la heredera Takagi y además para evitar algún tipo de atentado del cual ya se es un problema internacional en ese tipo de lugar tan concurrido.

Souichiro estaba algo molesto, desde primer instancia él le había ofrecido el jet privado a su hija, pero esta inmediatamente le había dicho que no.

"No entiendo por qué la necedad de Saya de darnos este tipo de problemas", dijo Souichiro en un tono visiblemente enfadado.

Su flamante esposa, sin perder ese pequeño tono burlón que tenía a hacia a su marido le dijo…

"Ya lo veías venir Souichiro-san, a Saya-chan le incomoda las etiquetas o los lujos de primer mundo del cual está rodeada nuestra familia", dijo Yuriko.

"Si, pero definitivamente nos hubiera ahorrado tiempo en el tener que esperar", mencionó Souichiro.

"La verdad, no esperaba ese cambio de actitud que tenia de pequeña, ella era muy dichosa de lo que tenía y de lo que le podíamos dar, hasta que sucedió ese incidente, ese niño la hizo tomar una decisión muy madura para su edad", continuó diciendo el señor Takagi.

"Es por eso que fue mucha mi insistencia del querer que fuera a una escuela pública, que conviviera con niños que no todos pueden tener lo mismo que ella, y por lo que sucedió en ese día…creo que funcionó", dijo Yuriko.

"En eso tienes razón, algunas veces le recriminé esa actitud prepotente que tenía, aun me acuerdo de las quejas de nuestra gente de servicio de ese día", mencionaba Souichiro tocándose la barbilla y haciendo memoria de esos días.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Se podía observar a un pequeño grupo de personas en la oficina de Souichiro Takagi, por sus vestimentas era fácil la deducción de que eran las sirvientas y los mayordomos de la mansión.

"Señor Takagi, sabemos de la importancia de su trabajo… pero le agradeceríamos un poco de su atención", mencionaba la que sería el amo de llaves o jefe de la agrupación de servicio.

"Adelante, espero que sea breve y certera su queja", dijo firmemente el político.

"Después del consenso de nuestra gente, queremos darle la queja de los maltratos de su hija, la señorita Takagi desde que tiene uso de razón de su posición social… nos ha tratado peor que a los perros de seguridad, no acata a nuestras sugerencias cuando laboramos, nos da órdenes como si fuéramos esclavos y todo ello jactándose de que es una genio prodigio que está por encima de todo, señor le pedimos que atienda nuestra sugerencia", se quejaba molesto pero sin perder la postura debido a la seriedad del señor Takagi.

Souchiro meditó sobre lo anterior dicho por el jefe del servicio doméstico de su propiedad, eventualmente dijo que arreglaría el problema pero les pidió paciencia y serenidad a la situación. Los sirvientes al tener un alto grado de respeto a Souichiro, se retiraron confiando plenamente en las palabras del dueño de la mansión confiando ciegamente que el problema será solucionado de manera definitiva y rápida.

Souichiro sabía muy plenamente que Saya estaba desarrollando un complejo de superioridad sobre las personas a su alrededor, pero no podía atender el problema por sus deberes con la política y con los constantes llamados del gobierno local en Tokonosu e incluso nacional por lo que casi se iba a Tokio de manera frecuente.

Yuriko le había comentado que su actitud había salido a relucir cuando ingresó a la escuela pública. Lo poco que sabía Yuriko de Saya es porque enviaba en secreto a unas personas de la guardia de la mansión y estos le habían reportado el comportamiento de la niña de coletas. Una adición que mencionaron los agentes, es que su comportamiento emergía inexplicablemente cuando aparecía un niño que fácilmente se daba a conocer como el más social o el líder de la mayoría del grupo del aula de estudios de la heredera Takagi.

Cuando finalmente Souichiro tomó la decisión de hablar con Saya; Yuriko, quien estuvo presente ante la queja, le dijo que también lo quería hacer puesto que no le había dedicado el tiempo debido a su propia hija. Souichiro pensó por primera vez que, la distancia que se han creado entre ellos y Saya, era debido a sus deberes como al frente de su propia política, de igual manera lo había hecho Yuriko al estar pendiente haciendo dinero con las inversiones en diferentes partes del mundo, para poder tener ese poderío monetario e incluso social en la sociedad japonesa.

El sacrificio les valió para ser una de las familias más poderosas y célebres no solo en Tokonosu, sino también de todo Japón. Su fuerza monetaria, estatus social, política e incluso su presencia en el mundo de la aristocracia Japonesa era algo reconocido por el propio Primer Ministro Japonés, todo eso a consta de la atención de su propia hija.

En ese día, cuando esperaban la llegada de su hija de la escuela, la puerta principal se abrió de manera abrupta dando paso a una pequeña Saya hundida en lágrimas.

Como si el destino lo hubiera escrito, el hecho de que Souichiro y Yuriko estuvieran esperando la llegada de su hija fue oportuno por la situación emocional que tenía su hija.

La pequeña Saya, que a lo máximo podía tener 7 años, se acercó a su madre para que esta le diera un abrazo reconfortante, se es bien sabido que las madres no necesitan de las palabras para reconocer el daño por el cual cruzaban sus niños, y en este caso no fue la excepción.

Souichiro al ver la escena entre su esposa e hija; le preguntó a Yoshioka, su mano derecha quien era el encargado de ir a recoger a Saya de la escuela, que es lo que había sucedido.

Yoshioka le respondió de manera inmediata que su hija había sido regañada por el líder de los niños de su aula. No supo que le dijo puesto que fue dentro de la escuela, pero al parecer fue grave, porque lo poco que llegó a presenciar dio a entender que el niño puso en su lugar a Saya.

Yuriko al escuchar lo dicho por Yoshioka, le preguntó directamente a su hija que había sucedido…necesitaba escuchar la versión de su hija.

Saya entre lágrimas dijo:

"Taka-kun, Taka-kun…me dijo que era una niña malvada, que era cruel y que jamás seria amiga de nadie, me gritó que me detesta y todos se burlaron de mí", dijo la pequeña Takagi enmudecida por las lágrimas.

Yuriko, al escucharlo solo se dedicó a abrazar a un más a su hija.

Souichiro, haciendo a un lado la queja de su hija, mostró un rostro enfadado…como queriendo dando a entender que los días de ese tal Taka-kun estaba contados.

Yoshioka se sorprendió ante el hecho…normalmente el ignoraría lo sucedido, pero al parecer, esta vez no sería así. Pero antes de que Souichiro llegara decir algo, Saya le interrumpió…

"Mama, Papa…me quiero ir de aquí, quiero irme lejos…no lo soporto", dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña nena de cabellos rosados y con coletas.

Después de ese día, Souichirou y Yuriko decidieron enviarla a Inglaterra con unos familiares de Yuriko, todo esto se realizó en una semana.

En el desarrollo de la semana, retiraron papeles de la escuela de Saya con la debida discreción, para no llamar la atención y evitar tener que dar explicaciones a los compañeros de clase de Saya, además de hacer los arreglos pertinentes para movilizar a Saya con su familia en el extranjero.

El equipaje era lo de menos, puesto que tenían al personal encargado a ello.

Saya antes de irse, les había contado a sus padres que su forma de actuar orilló a que la llegaran a odiar…y eso fue la determinante a que Saya decidiera irse, a tratar de cambiar, a volverse una persona diferente.

Lo dicho por la pequeña descolocó a sus progenitores, debido a que es casi raro a que una niña de su edad tome semejante y madura decisión… y aún más para alguien que fue muy consentida desde cuna.

Si bien; el objetivo de enviarla a una escuela pública en lugar de una privada, fue por insistencia de Yuriko, quién quería que su niña se desenvolviera en un ambiente social y humilde, sinceramente no esperaba que causara un impacto negativo en Saya pero a final de cuentas dio resultado, de una manera algo dura…pero el objetivo principal de Yuriko resultó.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

"Han pasado casi 9 años, ¿verdad?...Souichiro-san", dijo Yuriko.

"Espero que Saya haya cambiado para bien, o al menos espero que se cubra bien esta vez…tú sabes cómo me desagrada ese tipo de ropa de moda", dijo un poco molesto Souichiro.

"Jajaja, ¿lo dices por como vestía cuando hablamos con ella vía video-telefónica?", decía entre modestas risas la mujer.

Souichiro y Yuriko se han comunicado con Saya desde que prácticamente llegó a vivir en Inglaterra, anteriormente era por vía telefónica, pero eventualmente en el lapso de los 9 años fue cuando la Internet tuvo su punto cumbre para el desarrollo de las comunicaciones a distancias.

La molestia del señor Takagi fue cuando se comunicaron con Saya hace dos meses, y fue ahí cuando Souichiro se dio cuenta de las bondades que había heredado de su mujer, esa vez su pequeña hija había dado el famoso salto de *niña a mujer*, el decir que su hija se volvería una mujer atractiva se quedaba corto puesto que en su caso no tendría problemas en encontrar trabajo de modelo de trajes de baño, por semejante escote y trasero que había desarrollado.

Lo anterior había sido el comentario de uno de los guardias de su casa cuando de casualidad intervino en la vídeo-llamada de su hija y la vio…su primera reacción fue *¡que tetas!* y posterior mente dijo eso sobre ser una modelo de bikinis muy hermosa.

El guardia se dejó llevar, y del mismo modo también se dejó llevar Souichiro al implicarle un castigo severo por su vocabulario. Eso hasta cierto punto era algo normal, pero no lo era cuando el señor extremista ejecutó el castigo de manera personal.

Souichiro activó su modo sobre protector cuando se enteró que su hija anunció que venía de regreso a Japón, Yuriko se sorprendió al ver que su marido se ponía de mal humor cuando los guardias de la mansión comenzaban a hablar de su hija a sus espaldas, algo que ha sucedido de manera consecutiva… y por los últimos dos meses de espera.

"No te preocupes Souichiro-san, todo eso no importa cuando sabes lo tanto que ha cambiado nuestra Saya", decía feliz Yuriko.

Souichiro no pudo articularle una respuesta ante lo anterior dicho por su mujer, puesto que notó que la gente a su alrededor, especialmente hombres, se empezaron a alborotar en la salida de la puerta de las llegadas del vuelo.

"¿Quién es ella?, ¿Es una modelo?, ¡Ya vieron lo hermosa que es!"

Era lo que articulaban los hombres que alborotaban la salida de los recién llegados a la ciudad de Tokonosu.

Souichiro comenzaba a sospechar sobre aquello y era evidente para quien era dirigido esos vulgares comentarios, en ese momento maldijo el por qué no había traído su fiel katana.

"¡Ohh dios…ya vieron las enormes tetas de esa chica!".

Souichiro abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, eso era digno de mención en su caso, puesto que lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, sin defensa alguna…

Esa palabra, esa maldita palabra…jamás había aborrecido tan semejante palabra, tan semejante calificativo para una mujer, si antes lo sufrió por su mujer ahora parecer que será la misma historia con su hija.

Yuriko palideció por la depredadora aura que emitía su querido esposo. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia el recibidor, las personas que lo veían acercarse se alejaban de inmediato, y cuando finalmente llegó a la zona de los hombres de hormonas alocadas, se detuvo atrás del infame grupo que osó tentarle su temido espíritu de guerra…

"Oye viejo, aun lado… no ves que quiero tomarle una foto a ese bombón de ahí", dijo el último y el más reciente en el grupillo de pervertidos.

Sin previo aviso y sin que dijera algo, todos los hombres callaron y voltearon hacia donde se originaba ese escalofrío que surgió de repente. Vieron a un Souichiro con una mirada tan siniestra que hasta parecía que estaba poseso, con los ojos en blanco, con las venas marcadas de todo su rostro y con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose de sobre manera. La apariencia de un verdadero macho alfa se hizo presente ante los pobres desgraciados que ahora palidecían como si fuera su inminente final.

"¡LARGO!", el señor Takagi exclamó a todo pulmón.

Su grito fue tan fuerte que retumbó e hizo eco por todo el lugar…todo el aeropuerto cesó actividad en ese instante e inundó un sepulcral silencio.

Eventualmente en cuestión de segundos, todo el grupillo calenturiento se disolvió en segundos, el susto fue tal que incluso personas ajenas al asunto se escondieron como si hubieran visto a un monstruo. La situación se tornó algo ridícula puesto que incluso los pilotos que aún estaban en el avión que terminó de dar sus servicios se escondieron en los baños.

 ***EN EL AVIÓN***

"¿Por qué nos escondemos Capitán?", decía el Copiloto en el baño de mujeres.

"No tengo idea, pero no hagas ruido", respondió el responsable del vuelo anteriormente ejecutado dentro del baño de hombres.

"¿Señor?", dijo el Copiloto.

"¿Qué sucede?", respondía el Capitán.

"No hay papel", dijo el Copiloto.

"Heehh~" soltó un lastimero suspiro el Capitán.

 ***AEROPUERTO***

"Souichiro-san, por favor cálmate", decía una nerviosa Yuriko.

"No es para tanto, jejeje" dijo una nueva voz que surgió del pasillo de las llegadas.

Yuriko sonrió y Souichiro se tranquilizó al ver que su hija estaba parada enfrente de ellos.

"Papa, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esos acosos…pero no me importa, es más…hace que me sienta más deseable", esto último lo dijo con un tono burlón.

Saya vestía de una blusa de tirantes delgados de color rosa pastel que llegaba a transparentar su bra de color negro, dicho bra hacia denotar las proporciones que ahora gozaba con orgullo, usaba una minifalda de color blanco y unas botas del mismo color las cuales les llegaban a las rodillas.

Las botas destacaban sus lisas y perfectas piernas, usaba una bufanda del mismo color al de sus ojos, un tono cercano al naranja. Su cabello lo traía suelto, por lo que su cabellera se extendía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, y en su cabeza había un tocado que casi se asimilaba a una boina de color blanco con orillas negras, solo para hacer juego a su fresca vestimenta.

"¡Saya!", exclamó Yuriko para posteriormente lanzarse a abrazar a su pequeña.

Saya correspondió de igual manera al gesto de su madre.

Souichiro solo se dedicó a observar a las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

"Papa… ¿no te quieres unir?", dijo de manera alegre Saya.

Dicha pregunta no se lo esperaba, y menos de Saya.

No dijo más y correspondió al gesto sin perder su rígido carácter…después de todo era un importante momento familiar, el regreso de su hija a casa.

Eventualmente se fueron del aeropuerto, que estaba claro que el impacto que dejó marcado el señor Takagi era claro, puesto que todas las personas del lugar se alejaban a su paso, el cuerpo de seguridad VIP no fue necesario a fin de cuentas…ellos también se hicieron a un lado por el miedo.

Después que la familia se había retirado del aeropuerto, se subieron a una limosina de color negro y fijaron curso con dirección a la mansión Takagi. En el transcurso, Saya les comentó a sus padres que le hablaría de cómo fue su vida en Inglaterra y que además de cómo fue aprendiendo de muchas cosas que ella ignoraba y que agradecía que sus abuelos fueran como su madre… humildes y honestos.

Souichiro y Yuriko, vieron un notable cambio en Saya, y es que Saya se había vuelto más fresca y serena en personalidad…al parecer había dejado atrás ese carácter que cualquiera diría que era una tsundere y una malcriada, pero eso ya no era el caso…ahora Saya demostraría que tanto ha cambiado.

Y como si Saya estuviera en sincronía con sus padres, correspondió el pensamiento de sus padres, ahora a sus 16 años mostraría lo mucho que cambió y en especial a esa persona que le había dicho la verdad y le abrió los ojos, solo ella esperaba que le pudiera agradecer en un gesto amable y no agrio como lo era antes.

"Taka-kun…no, Takashi-kun, espero verte y poder agradecer lo equivocada que había estado con los demás…quiero estar contigo", se dijo mentalmente Saya con una linda y sonrojada sonrisa.

 ***SOUNDTRACK: "GREEN BIRD- COWBOY BEBOP OST"***

Ante ese pensamiento Saya cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos de cómo fue que conoció a ese niño que la hacía sonrojar y reír por su forma de ser...de como intentó mostrarse como alguien superior para que la viera como su igual...ella no trataba de hacer enojar a ese niño de nombre Takashi, simplemente quería que él se le acercara y se volviera su amigo, la única persona que la trató como una niña normal, no como la heredera de los Takagi.

Takashi fue el único quien se le acercó a hablar con ella, y que ella torpemente creyó que convirtiéndose en alguien superior...Takashi la aceptaría, puesto que aquel carismático niño se había ganado su cariño. El hecho que todos los niños le dijeran el trato que recibían de ella, fue el detonante para que le dijera esas feas palabras.

Después de ese día, Saya se había jurado hacer un cambio drástico en su persona, cualquier otro hubiera jurado una tonta venganza...pero Saya vio positivamente ese suceso como un puente a una nueva Saya y es por eso que decidió cambiar de aires... fue Saya quién le pidió a su madre el que la enviaran a vivir con sus abuelos de raíces humildes.

Y es que ahora en la actualidad, esta soñadora de cabellos rosados aun mantenía los ojos cerrados pensando en aquel chico que ahora debería ser un todo un ídolo adolecente...

Lamentablemente, Saya se dará cuenta que ese chico ahora está en una posición peor a la que ella estuvo... pero tal vez eso no significa nada para la heredera Takagi, al fin y al cabo, si ella decide apoyar y quedarse a lado de Takashi... sucederán muchas cosas buenas.

No cabe duda que vendrán muchos días agitados en la academia Fujimi... en especial para cierta persona, puesto que los días se volverán más molestos o incluso irritantes, la presencia de Saya Takagi que ahora ha regresado, harán despertar muchas rivalidades y hasta incluso... *celos*.

 ***AHORA MISMO, EN UN PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKONOSU***

En un parque con una pequeña fuente, los árboles de cerezos bailaban con gracia y gloria por la frescura del clima que gozaba la ciudad, y era un panorama que disfrutaba aquel chico que tanto anhela volver a ver la chica de cabellos rosados...

Se podía observar a un Takashi, que estaba inmerso en el mundo de los sueños, recostado en el pasto verde y debajo de un árbol de abundantes brotes de cerezo, eventualmente dicho árbol soltaba pequeños pétalos de la famosa *Sakura* que caían delicadamente sobre el cuerpo del adolecente... y especialmente una, que cayó en su frente, lo hizo sonreír e inmediatamente borró el dolor que había sufrido hace unas horas en la escuela.

Vibrantes días no esperan en esta historia, que se tornara de color de rosa… para Takashi Komuro.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS! POR HABER SIDO PACIENTES CON MI LARGA ESPERA... NO PROMETO NADA, PERO ESPERO HACER DE SU AGRADO ESTA SAYA, QUE LEJOS DE SER UNA INEPTA E INGENUA... SERÁ ALGUIEN DE ARMAS TOMAR. ESTA SAYA NO SERÁ TAN PERMISIVA COMO CREEN QUE SE LA ESTAN IMAGINANDO POR LA SUAVE PERSONALIDAD QUE LE HE DADO.  
**

 **NO QUIERO HACER A SAYA MUY OC, PERO SERÁ COMO LA SAYA ORIGINAL EN LOS MOMENTOS INDICADOS...Y USTEDES SABRÁN CUANDO LO SERÁ.**

 **JAJAJA XD!**

 **SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ 92!**

 **P.D**

 **RUEGUEN QUE GEARS OF WAR (1, 2, 3), NO ME QUITE TIEMPO... PERO DIABLOS... LA BETA DE GEARS 4 YA ES LA OTRA SEMANA, PERDON PERO TALVEZ ESTÉ EN MODO GAMER *Ozz ZiicKeR* EN LUGAR DE SER EL ESCRITOR *OZZ FORERUNNER 92*...LOL XD!**


	3. OTRO AVISO (--)

**AVISO...**

Hola a todos!, simplemente estoy de paso para avisar cual es mi situación por el momento...

Primero, acabo de terminar mi carrera de Ingeneria...pero ahora mismo estoy en proceso de entregar mi proyecto de graduación, asi que por eso me ausenté todo este semestre que pasó, tecnicamente no actualizo desde noviembre del año pasado...tanto ha sido mi atención a mi proyecto de fin de curso que tecnicamente olvidé mi historia y todo lo demás del fanfic.

Por otra parte, una vez entregado el proyecto de graduación... inmediatamente comienza mi proceso de titulación profesionista, en la cual se tiene que preparar una futura exposición del proyecto entregado...en resumen aun no tengo tiempo como para regresar a este mundo si me entienden.

En fin, espero regresar entre septiembre o talvez octubre/noviembre...lo dejo al aire las posibilidades...pero tengan calma que si tengo planeado terminar este fic y los otros dos que tengo pendiente...solo un adelanto, tendré que hacer un reboot en el fic de **Fairy Tail**...reconozco que me excedí...y otra sorpresa, recien me di cuenta que tenia un archivo guardado en mi lap desde octubre del 2014 de un fic de **Shokugeki no Soma**...jaja iba a ser originalmente mi primer fic, esta a medias...pero creo que talvez la actualice a como estan las cosas ahora en el manga con el famoso _Civil War de Tootsuki._

Para finalizar, todos los proyectos que habia mencionado...tendré que cancelarlos, no se me da el tiempo ni la inspiración como para iniciar esos proyectos, lo lamento chicos.

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO...HASTA LUEGO.

 **OZZ F92**


End file.
